


Early Mornings

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live your life from day to day, sometimes the best moments are the simplest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ever-sweet Scribblemoose.
> 
> Weiss and its characters are the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement of his copyright is intended. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is derived from this story.

Youji watched Aya sleep and couldn’t stop the grin that he knew was spreading across his face. There were two types of sleeping Ayas. The first incarnation was the Aya who was asleep in public. Youji had watched Aya sleep on the couch of their apartment or, when forced to, in hospitals for too long and easily recognized the controlled, hyper-vigilant way he slept. Aya could never truly relax when he slept where other people could see him; too much danger, too much exposure. The second type though was the way Aya slept when he was in Youji’s bed and the difference was heartwarmingly endearing. 

It was a recent development, him talking Aya into his bed, and Youji was a very happy man. He liked the sex very well. He was still Youji, after all. But watching Aya sleep… They had a mission coming up and he knew that he needed some sleep of his own, but watching Aya felt so restful and the sight was so delicious that Youji couldn’t make himself close his eyes. 

Aya shifted in his sleep and the sheet slipped off his chest and down to his hip. Youji propped himself up on one elbow, tugged at the uncooperative sheet and dropped it just a little lower so that he could just see that little v where Aya’s hip met his torso, that delicious place he so loved to kiss. Youji’s eyes were so entranced by the curves and angles of his partner’s body that he never noticed the redhead had opened his eyes.

“You need to get some sleep, Youji,” Aya said quietly.

Youji’s eyes snapped back up to his lover’s and knew that he had been caught indulging in his second favorite sport: Aya watching. What to say to get out of this gracefully? “I’m not that tired, Aya, and I am resting. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not fine. I’m not going to risk having you hurt because you can’t tear your eyes off of me long enough to sleep. I can’t be there to watch your back this time.” This mission required them to split up at one point and rendezvous thirty minutes later. “Why don’t you take a turn letting me watch you sleep for a while and then you can watch me again after the mission is over?” There was a sudden softness in Aya’s face that let Youji know he wasn’t really in trouble for looking, though maybe Aya might be more than a little worried about his partner. He might even be a little in love with his partner.

Youji’s grin broadened into a smile. “Is it alright if we hold each other and both sleep?”

“Only if you promise to actually sleep this time, Kudou,” he responded. Aya tried to sound stern but his cover was completely blown and the attempt only made Youji chuckle.

“I promise to sleep eventually, just maybe not right away…” Bending over, Youji wrapped his arms around his lover’s body and brought his mouth to Aya’s chest, leaving Aya in no doubt about what they would be doing until sleep caught up with them again.


End file.
